The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to an exercise unit that employs a microprocessor to generate a user's cycle count, and input force and work.
Various apparatus for exercising are well-known in the art. For example, resistive devices employing weights or springs permit exercise of a muscle over the full range of movement of the muscle. In isometric devices, however, the muscle does not move after its initial contraction. One disadvantage of both of such systems, is that the muscles are not taxed to their limit throughout the entire exercise cycle.
Isokinetic systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,592 and 3,784,194 are also well-known in the art. Such devices develop a constant resistive force throughout the entire exercise cycle and thus the identical force resists the muscle throughout its entire range of motion. Such devices, however, have not employed microprocessor based systems which monitor cycle count, input force and work accomplished by a user.